The present invention relates generally to a fence assembly for use in guiding a workpiece along a table to a processing area, and more particularly to a fence assembly for use with a router in which the fence assembly may be easily reoriented so that the router may be used as an edge jointer.
As is known in the woodworking art, routers are tools that are commonly used for cutting moldings and profiles, as well as for shaping, duplicating, and trimming, among other uses. Two general types of routers are known: (1) those in which the router is moved relative to the workpiece; and (2) those in which the workpiece is moved relative to the router. It is this second type of router, along with its associated table, that is the subject of the present invention.
Routers in which the workpiece is moved relative to the router generally include a router bit or cutter that is attached to a motor for rotating the cutter. Normally, the router bit extends upwardly from a table, and the workpiece is guided along the table and into the router bit, which performs the routing operation. In order to better guide the workpiece along towards the router bit, a stationary fence is normally affixed to the table. The location of the fence is preferably adjustable so that the desired area of the workpiece can be cut or shaped by the rotating router bit. After the fence is adjusted to the desired location, the operator slides the workpiece along the stationary fence and into the rotating router bit, which is located at the desired position in front of the fence.
Routers are often used as edge jointers for putting a straight edge upon the workpiece. One method of converting the router into an edge jointer involves affixing a strip of laminate to a portion of the fence. More specifically, a thin strip of laminate is attached to the outfeed side (i.e., the left side) of the fence assembly. The workpiece is then guided along the fence from the infeed side, through the rotating router bit (which has been positioned just a slight distance away from the front face of the infeed side of the fence), and towards the outfeed side. Preferably, the surface of the laminate is aligned to be flush with the outermost edge of the router bit, which results in the cut produced being equal to the thickness of the laminate. Thus, the use of the laminate enables the operator to produce a straight edge because the cut edge is properly guided along the laminate that has been affixed to the outfeed side of the fence.
Although the use of such a configuration may produce satisfactory results, there is a danger that the laminate may separate from the fence, especially since the laminate is normally just affixed to the fence with carpet tape of other similar temporary adhesive. Accordingly, there is a need for a more stable configuration and a method of reconfiguring a router fence assembly so that it may be used as an edge jointer. Such a device and method should enable the operator to quickly and easily convert the router into an edge jointer, where the resulting fence assembly is securely maintained in the jointing state.
Briefly, the present invention provides a fence assembly for use with a router table, with the fence assembly including a first lower rail, a second lower rail and an upper rail. The first lower rail is configured and arranged to be seated below the upper rail, where the first lower rail defines a lower longitudinal axis along the length thereof. The second lower rail is also configured and arranged to be seated below the upper rail. The upper rail is configured and arranged to be attached to the router table through the use of an L-bracket, whereby the upper rail defines an upper longitudinal axis that is substantially parallel to the lower longitudinal axis. One important feature of the present invention is that at least one of the first lower rail and the second lower rail is configured and arranged to be moved between a normal position, in which the front sides of said first and second lower rails are substantially flush with each other, and a shifted position, in which the front side of the first and second lower rails are slightly offset from each other.
Preferably, the movement between the normal position and the shifted position involves the rotation of the first lower rail. Additionally, the offset position is preferably a position in which the front side of the first lower rail is aligned with the front edge of the router bit, where both the front edge of the router bit and the front side of the first lower rail are positioned forward a slight distance from the front side of the second lower rail. In other words, with the first lower rail in the offset position, the outfeed side of the fence is set forward a slight distance from the infeed side of the fence. In the alternative, a configuration is also contemplated in which the infeed side of the fence assembly is movable such that it""s front edge is positioned a slight distance behind the front edge of the outfeed side of the fence assembly.
The present invention also provides for a combination of the fence assembly described above and a table, as well as for a method of reconfiguring a router table fence assembly between a normal position and a shifted position.